


First spanking

by Deeshow_2020



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Tyler, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeshow_2020/pseuds/Deeshow_2020
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurryface did something to make Tyler mad</p>
            </blockquote>





	First spanking

**Author's Note:**

> So tyler is daddy and blurryface is little and its in blurryface P.O.V

Daddy was in his office doing taxes. I got bored so I went in to entertain my daddy.

 

"Daddy..." I said.

 

He turns around and said,

 

"You got bored...didn't you."

 

I nod then waited to see what will Daddy say next.

 

"Build something with the legos." he pointed at them in the corner then looked back to his computer.

 

"But i want to entertain you." I protest, crossing my arms.

 

I know one of the rules are not to mess with daddy while he's working, but im bored.

 

He still looking at his computer and said,

 

"Blurry...baby you know the rules are not to mess with daddy when he is working."

 

 

I didn't want to get him mad, so i walk slowly over to the legos and play with them. I look over to at daddy and starts to crawl over to him.

 

Thank goodness he didn't hear me, so when I made it, I start to stare at his face. Daddy face is really beautiful his flurry hair, his brown eyes, and his juicy lips.

 

I was so distracted by his face I accidentally let out a moan. He looked down at me

 

"Blurry, what are you doing?" he said smirking.

 

I could lie to him but he ALWAYS know when I lie, so I answer "I was just looking at your face daddy."

 

"Baby I know you love my face, but can you just play with your legos the next time I see over you will get in trouble."

 

I never got in trouble by daddy, so I crawl back to legos and be a good boy for daddy. 30 minutes passed and daddy was still working.

 

I want to see my daddy face again and naybe do " _other"_ things to daddy. So I crawl back to daddy. He seems to be really focused, but his face was just. Oh no I feel a moan is about to come out,

 

"Fuck." I mumbles.

 

Daddy looked down at me and he seemed really mad now.

 

"Blurryface go to the bedroom now."He growls.

 

I walk slowly to our bedroom. I'm scared because I never got daddy this mad to say my full name.

 

When I got in the bedroom, I stand in the corner and starts to waiting for Daddy to come in the room. 

 

"Blurryface come here!" Daddy said with anger.

 

I walk over to him and questions "What are y-you g-going to d-do to me da-daddy?"

 

He didn't say anything just sat down on the bed.

 

"Lay on down on my lap."

 

I obeyed he pulled my pants down showing my bare bottom.

 

"Blurry I never had to do this to before, but I'm going to give you spankings ok because you broke one of the rules and you get spankings every time you break a rule"

 

I start to crying because spankings sounds scarey. Daddy hushed me until i stop crying.

 

"You are only getting 5 ok because it's your first time." Daddy said "I want to count for me ok."

 

I nod as I wipe a few of my tears away. He pulled his hand back and hit me it was painful

 

"one." 

 

**_*spank*_ **

 

"two." 

 

_***spank*** _

 

 **"** three."

 

 _ ***spank***_  

 

"four."

 

**_*spank*_ **

 

 "five."

 

I start sobbing when daddy got done. He pulls my pants up. Then put me in his arms and rocks me back and forth. I stop crying and he kisss me on my forehead. I smile and he said,

 

"Now don't break any more rules and you won't get spankings, ok."

 

"Yes daddy."

 

I said then I start to yawn.

 

"I guess its bedtime for my babybo.y" Daddy put me in bed and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

 

Daddy told me good nightand I  did the same. He closed the door then I went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this at 3:00am and im half tired while listening to music so if it poorly written sorry and i hope you like it and im going to New Orleans tomorrow and im leaving on Sunday then after New Orleans i have to go to a family reunion in Mississippi so i might not be posting a lot i hope you understand


End file.
